warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny
Bunny is a sleek, fuzzy light gray tom with darker tabby legs and tail and ice-blue eyes. He has long, dark gray ears and tabby markings on his face. TRIVIA Interesting Facts * Bunny was named and designed after JayYoshii's deceased real life cat. He also died the same way real life Bunny did; ran over. KIN Members Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Foreststar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Moonbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Firestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Earthstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: Pinetail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: Hillstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Great-Grandfather: Oakbark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Star: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Galaxy: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Acornheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Yellowfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brackenstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Barkclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Aunt: Rouge: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Great-Great-Uncles: Thunderstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Lightning: Deceased, verified StarClan member Rabbitleap: Deceased, verified StarClan member Eaglefeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Dustfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: Deertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: Sweetsong: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Beaver: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hilda: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Grandfathers: Bob: Deceased, resides in StarClan's borders Unnamed tom: Status unknown Mother: Lidia: Deceased, resides on StarClan's borders Father: Hamill: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Uncle: Ant: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Half-Uncle: Sherbet: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Half-Aunt: Rosalia: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Brother: Nol: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Sisters: Lina: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Quickstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nephews: Cloudstorm: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Owlfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wolfskin: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Volespots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swallow: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch member Nieces: Snowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindlenose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Nephews: Wishstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Raccoonkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollyberry: Deceased, verified StarClan member Russetblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Flamewhisker: Deceased, former Place Of No Stars member and verified StarClan member Windspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Nieces: Beavertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graynose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Nieces: Shadowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Nephews: Nighteyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graycloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Nephews: Ashcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Darkstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Blackmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Niece: Mistyeyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Nephews: Frosting Bark: Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Wasptoe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Nieces: Ivyfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Vinefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Nephews: Shining Stone: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Soft Moss: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Cousin: Unnamed tom: Status unknown Mate: Violet: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Rabbitear: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nightfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tinystep: Deceased, verified StarClan member Relatives: Foreststar's four unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hilda's nine unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hamill's unnamed sibling: Status unknown Wishstar's two unnamed kits: Deceased, verified StarClan members Nighteyes's four unnamed kits: Deceased, verified StarClan members